The Forgotten Princess - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are dating but Ren still hasn't confessed to his identity. When Kyoko encounters a fairy, she is told that the fairy wishes her true love and to make sure she gets it, only her soulmate, Corn, will remember her. Since Kyoko never found out Ren's name, she fears he forgot her despite the fact that Ren is truly desperate to find his own princess. Will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Princess**

**Chapter One**

So, she was still hesitant when it came to love but she was willing to give it a shot. At least, Kyoko Mogami was pretty glad that she wasn't the first person to confess her feelings to him. It had obviously taken a lot of bravery on his part but Ren had told her that he was in love with her and had been for a while. He had also said that things were a little bit more complicated than she thought and he hoped that she would forgive him for that…and then Yashiro had interrupted them and Kyoko hadn't dared push the subject.

As she finished her acting class, Kyoko smiled with delight as she saw the two men waiting for her. She blushed as she saw Ren sitting there with a pastry for her. He just looked so adorable. She came over to him and let her hands rest on his chest. "Hi," she grinned and he looked around and then held her to him.

"Hey," he grinned since they were both trying to keep their relationship private. Thankfully Yashiro was able to help in that area. "I wanted to see you between jobs. We can give you a ride if you'd like," he said and Kyoko squeezed his hand.

"I'd like that," she whispered as she hummed with content.

"And then I'd like to see you after work as well," Ren whispered to her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before they followed Yashiro, each holding the other's hand. Kyoko blushed as she looked up at him. He was a playboy but he had promised her loyalty which made her feel that she was his one and only. She smiled again to him as they reached the car and as Yashiro got in, Kyoko held Ren back a little.

"Are you ready to tell me?" she asked and he gave a weak smile. "Ren, even if you have a really old fashioned name, I'd like to know your real name. I want to know what to call you when we're alone," she said and Ren shifted uncomfortably. "Is your name really that embarrassing to you. If it is then I won't call you by it but I still would like to know. Is it Yuusei? Is it Akira?" she asked before winking, "Even if it's Elvis then…"

"None of those," Ren laughed, "It's just…complicated," he told her before sighing. "I'll try to get the courage by tonight."

Kyoko nodded with an energetic smile. Hopefully after tonight she would know his real name. She would be able to treasure her boyfriend's true name. Even if it was something silly like Prince Ali, she knew that she would still love him and that she would feel extra special that she knew something that nearly everyone else didn't.

"So, where's your next job?" Ren asked as he got into the car and Kyoko grinned to him.

"TBM," she announced before bowing her head, Ren tilted his head to look at her. Kyoko had never told him her secret identity as Bo but if he told her who he was then she would have to tell him about her being his favorite rooster. She looked to him and held his hand, squeezing it lovingly.

….

…

The show had gone well and Kyoko was thrilled that soon she would be going to Ren's apartment and Ren Tsuruga would become somebody else. She was excited and yet nervous. No matter what his name was, Kyoko knew that she would still be in love with him. She would even be able to call him that in private. Even if his name was Shotaro, she would still call him 'Taro. 'Taro was a pretty cute nickname. Although she would hate for his actual name to be the same as _his_, she would still find him attractive and handsome and kind despite his emperor of the night behavior.

As Kyoko waddled into the small dressing room, her eyes widened as there was a fairy sitting in the makeup chair complete with glowing wings. She dropped down into a dogeza. She had wanted to see a fairy for such a long time and she had never seen a female fairy, only Corn. No, not _only_ Corn. Corn was the prince of the fairies. He was special and important and she was so fortunate to be his friend.

"I've wanted to meet you for a while, Kyoko-chan," the fairy said and Kyoko scrambled to her knees, staring in wonder underneath the rooster head. "You do have such a connection to our kind as does your prince."

"Corn," Kyoko said in a dreamy manner but then the image of Corn shifted in her mind and she grew even happier as she could see her own prince, Ren, standing there waiting for her. "Corn's a fairy prince so…"

"Corn is your true love," the fairy stated and Kyoko felt her back straighten and her jaw drop. She looked aside. She didn't want to argue with a fairy. As much as Corn meant to her, she had fallen in love with Ren and he cared deeply for her. She wanted to stay with him. "You've forgotten how to truly embrace love though. You are in the wrong situation. You have the wrong relationships."

Kyoko felt the tears in her eyes. She still didn't want to disagree with the fairy but she couldn't imagine telling Ren goodbye. It hurt her heart how that could even be possible. He had fallen in love with her and she wasn't worthy of him but he still loved her and not any other woman. "I love Ren Tsuruga," she whispered and the fairy came over to her and took off the rooster head.

"What I am about to do is out of love and kindness," she whispered and Kyoko felt scared despite believing she had experienced fairy magic once before. The fairy placed a warm hand on Kyoko's forehead and the seventeen year old felt a warm tingle throughout her body as if she was sparkling. This was far different than the spell which Corn had cast on her. "You are to be remembered only by your true love, only by your Prince Corn. This is the way in which you will experience your true love," the fairy told her before gently kissing her forehead.

Kyoko suddenly had a feeling in which she was falling and the world was spinning around her. She felt dizzy and she dropped to the floor. She wanted to remember Ren, she was in love with _Ren_. More than anything, she would hate to be in front of him with him not having any idea of who she was. She felt her head start to pound and as she opened her eyes she found herself to be in similar clothes to that she wore when she was in Kyoto. Her hair was long and black again. She got up on her knees and looked around. This was Corn's forest, this was the place she had spent so much time bonding and interacting with him.

"Corn?" she asked in a shaky voice except that he didn't answer. Nobody answered. She sniffed, the tears in her eyes, "Corn!" she called out. If he was the only one who remembered her then he would have to be here to help her, wouldn't he?

She got up onto her feet, feeling wobbly and looked around in the darkness. She was by herself. Would Ren truly have forgotten her? Had she lost him along with everybody else?

….

….

Ren glanced at a clock on the wall of the apartment and then checked his phone. Kyoko had insisted that she would come to the apartment by her own means and that she would be here half an hour ago. Although work sometimes ran over, he had expected for Kyoko to have called him if she was going to be late. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair as he held a beer. He might as well have a little alcohol if he was going to explain everything to her.

Who knew what her reaction would be when he told her the truth? When he told her that he was Corn and he wasn't a fairy prince but he had just been a dumb ten-year-old who had wanted to make her happy? When he had come to this country under the name Tsuruga Ren because his career would be affected by Hizuri Kuon?

He sighed. Her being late made the fear of rejection even worse. She would no doubt be angry at him for lying to her for so long. She might even run away from him. Hopefully though, she would come to listen to his explanation and even if they broke up from the shock, they would reconcile and remain a couple.

Picking up his phone, he noticed that Kyoko wasn't in his contacts. He blinked. Had he accidentally deleted her phone number? He had put her on speed dial when they had decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He would be a lousy boyfriend if he had accidentally deleted her number. Still, he knew it well enough to put in the numbers.

Taking a sip of the beer, he waited for the phone to be picked up. Instead of hearing Kyoko's panicked voice or voice mail though, it went to something which he wasn't expecting.

"We're sorry, this number is not in use."

As he heard the dial tone, Ren's eyes widened and he checked the number. Something must have happened to her. There must have been some kind of accident which he hadn't been made aware of. Feeling his own fear, Ren dialed Yashiro's number. He had to find out what had happened to her.

"Hello, you've reached Yukihito," Yashiro answered and Ren sighed. At least his phone wasn't broken.

"Yashiro-san," Ren said nervously as he started to pace the apartment. "Have you heard from Kyoko? Do you know if something happened to her?"

"Kyo…ko," Yashiro said slowly as if the name wasn't registering in his mind. "Souma?" he asked and Ren paused, his jaw dropping. Had Yashiro hit his head or something?

"Mogami Kyoko," Ren said in disbelief, what was even happening here? "_The _Kyoko," he could still hear Yashiro sounding rather unsure of what he was asking. How was that even possible? "My _girlfriend,_ Kyoko."

"As far as I know you haven't got a girlfriend," Yashiro said and Ren almost dropped the phone. Was everyone gaslighting him now? Was this some kind of a prank? "I could do some research, look around, but the name doesn't sound familiar," Yashiro replied and Ren closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," he said with a deep breath, "Thank you anyway. I'm sorry to disturb you."

As Ren ended the call, he went onto a search browser and tried to search for 'Dark Moon, Mio'. He froze as he pulled up pictures of Kotonami Kanae. He stared at them feeling completely creeped out especially when he saw her acting opposite him. He didn't remember any of this. Sinking to his knees, he searched 'Box R, Natsu' and there was another actress in that spot. This was a nightmare. It couldn't be real. He tried to look up, 'LME, Kyoko' only to get information on Souma Kyoko, another actress with the agency who was in her thirties.

Ren stared at the phone with wide eyes. Had he somehow fallen into an alternate reality where Kyoko didn't exist? He tried to pinch himself but he was unable to wake himself from this nightmare. With shaking hands, Ren called the president. He didn't understand this. She couldn't have just vanished, could she? She had to exist. He didn't know how he could survive if she just didn't exist.

"Ren?" Lory asked as he answered the phone, knowing exactly who it was. "It's unusual for you to call me. What's wrong?"

"Kyoko…Mogami Kyoko," Ren said in a shaky voice. "You know her, right? You've heard of her, right?" he asked as he looked around as if some supernatural force was surrounding him.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of her," Lory replied and Ren dropped the phone in shock. "Ren? Ren, are you all right?" he asked and Ren paused. What the hell was happening?

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He was going insane. That was what the problem was. He had lost his mind and was going crazy. Still, even if he had become as deranged as he felt, it didn't make any sense to him how he could remember Kyoko and yet the world couldn't. Kyoko was, she had always been real. He hadn't been schizophrenic and he hadn't just imagined her and their relationship. Maybe he had a little insanity within him but not enough to make someone like her up.

He just didn't understand why everyone was torturing him this way. Had he done something to hurt them? No. Nobody could have orchestrated a prank this large in scale. Still, there was something wrong. Ren wasn't the type of person to really believe in the dark arts or magic or curses but without those elements, all of this didn't make sense. Where was his girlfriend?

He closed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe he should go to Akitoki the next day and find Fuwa and ask him what he knew about Kyoko. As for tonight, Ren checked his watch, yes. As for tonight he could go to Daruma-ya and ask if they knew anything about Kyoko and whether Kyoko might be trying to escape from him, he could also go to the Moz Burger she used to work at as a very last resort.

Grabbing a jacket, Ren made sure he had everything he might need, put his shoes on and ran out to his car. Even if the whole world had seemed to forget her, he hadn't, he still remembered her. He just needed to find her. She had to exist She couldn't just have never been real. She couldn't be a hallucination. That idea didn't make any sense to him.

KyKuKyKu

Kyoko looked around her as she stayed in the forest, as much as she loved this place, she had to move. She pushed herself up and looked around feeling nervous about what had happened. The fairy had said that she would only be remembered by her true love, Prince Corn, but did that mean _everyone_? She had to come from somewhere so she had to have a past and she knew the direction to the Fuwa ryokan. Maybe she would have to swallow her pride and go there. Maybe they wouldn't make her stay there and realize that she still wanted to be an actress. Wait. All of the work that she had done, was that gone? Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself, pained by that idea.

She took deep breaths to steady herself and then made her way in the direction of the Fuwa's inn. She felt the rain on her face and hoped that she could at least get a place to stay for the night. As she went to the front of the inn, she could hear the noise inside of cooking being done and that meant the guests were probably receiving their meals.

She stood outside and her back straightened as she found a young woman to come over to her. This must be one of the employees, "Hello? Are you a guest?" the woman asked and Kyoko shivered. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself because of how cold it had become.

"No, but I know Fuwa-san," she said and the woman looked at her suspiciously before opening the door and pointed to the waiting area.

"Please wait there," she told Kyoko before going off in the direction of the kitchen. Kyoko looked around the entrance way. There were a lot of differences than when she remembered last being here but that had been a couple of years ago. Still, she could feel her childhood. She could smell those familiar smells, feel the tatami mats under her feet, hear the sounds of her and Shotaro laughing together, playing together.

They had to know her here. Kyoko waited in the entrance way and then when she saw Yayoi, she bowed down deeply to her. "Good evening," she said in a very formal way. As she rose, her eyes widened. Yayoi was looking at her as if she were a complete stranger. Kyoko opened her mouth to explain but she knew that it probably wouldn't make a difference. The way that the woman was looking at her made her feel that it wasn't worth it.

"Who are you?" Sho's mother asked and Kyoko stiffened but then bowed again in a very formal manner. If she was rejected from here then she was doomed. The fairy might not even tell Corn that she had been forgotten by everyone and then she would have nobody to turn to. She took a deep breath but knew she had to be strong, she had to ignore her emotions and beg for somewhere warm to stay for the night.

"I knew Shotaro from school," Kyoko said quietly and his mother smiled.

"Okay," she nodded and Kyoko rose to look at her. Had she said something that would make Sho's mother just believe in her? Wait. Only people who were close to Sho said his full name and that was the clue that she wasn't just a fan of his but had known him from school and not from his fame. "I'll get you something to eat but why are you here?" she asked and Kyoko looked away.

"I didn't know where else to go," Kyoko replied and Sho's mother nodded. Kyoko knew that the chances of Ren remembering her were probably zero. Nobody else remembered her and that fairy had told her that the only person who would remember her was Corn and she didn't know how to contact Corn. Kyoko looked down the hallway and then looked at Yayoi guiltily. "May I use your phone?" she asked and the woman nodded.

Kyoko took a deep breath in. She didn't want to be called a stalker or asked how she got this number, she didn't want to hear that her own boyfriend had forgotten her. It would break her heart if Ren didn't know who she was. She knew that she didn't know his real name but for him to not know anything about her.

She took a deep breath in and then dialed. He wouldn't recognize the number. Would he let it go straight to voicemail? Would he even listen to voicemail from a number which he didn't know? She felt panic through her but she wanted an answer to this. She went to the phone and picked it up. She had memorized Ren's cell phone number by heart, now she hoped that he had memorized her by his heart.

As Ren picked up the call, she was really surprised to hear that he was somewhere noisy, crowded, a public place. What was he doing there? She froze. She hoped that his life hadn't been messed up too because of this fairy. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san, you might not kno-"

"KYOKO!?" Ren yelled and Kyoko paused. How did he know her voice? Shouldn't he have completely forgotten her. No, she didn't know why she was arguing against this. It was a miracle that Ren knew her at all. What she wanted was for Ren to be able to remember her, she had gotten lucky or maybe the fairy hadn't had the power to erase Ren's memories. "Kyoko? Mogami-san? Kyoko? Is that you?"

"Yes," she choked. That fairy must have made an error in judgment and told her that she would only be remembered by Corn because she would only be remembered by the person who loved her most who was obviously Ren. She felt the tears down her cheeks. "Yes, it's me. You remember me?"

"What do you me-" he tried to argue before his voice softened, it was a fair enough question to ask, everyone else seemed to have forgotten her. Maybe it was because of how much he loved her and how this curse wasn't going to break that love he had for her and that gratitude for her being a big part of his life. "Yes." He said as he tried to sound more confident, "Yes. I remember you. Where are you? Can I meet you somewhere?"

"I…" Kyoko shifted, "I don't have anywhere to stay. I feel like my past has been erased," she paused before biting her top lip. She would feel incredibly guilty to ask him to come all the way down to Kyoto in order to meet her. It would take hours to get here and back and then he would miss some of his work, was she more important than his work. "I don't -"

"Where are you?" Ren asked sounding desperate and Kyoko took a deep breath.

"I'll be okay," she said sounding as if she were acting as a salesgirl and Ren could hear through this immediately.

"Where are you?" he asked and Kyoko paused. She felt guilty for making him worry about her and she knew that once she told him this that he would come to get her immediately. It didn't matter if she was in a different country or part of the world, she knew him. If she needed him, he would come to find her. She was still very surprised that he knew who she was when nobody else did. Yayoi Fuwa had known her for many many more years than Ren had and yet she didn't know who she was and Ren did. Had he met Corn, had Corn been able to preserve his memories of her because Corn wanted her to be with someone who could actually _be _with her. "Where are you?"

"Kyoto, near Corn's forest," she said. "The Fuwa ryokan," she said and then started to breathe quickly. "They forgot me," she told him feeling the deep pain through her.

"Well, I haven't forgotten you," Ren told her. "I promise. I'll come get you right now, I just need to get out of here but I'll be on the road as soon as possible."

Kyoko gave a sob of relief as she listened to him. She finally felt that she had gained some peace but what if he forgot about her when he was on his way down here. She bowed her head and saw teardrops fall onto the mat under her foot. "Where are you?"

Ren started laughing and Kyoko froze nervously, she wasn't sure what to expect any longer. The fairy had said that only Corn would remember her but Ren definitely seemed to remember her. That must mean that Ren truly loved her but how long would it be until he forgot her too. She didn't want to wake up one day and find out that he had forgotten all about her.

"I'm at Moz Burger," he told her honestly. Kyoko blinked in surprise. Sure, this was a much smaller shock than realizing that people didn't remember her but what was he doing there? Ren wasn't the type of person who would go out to eat fast food late at night. Besides, he would be out in public and not at a fancy party but somewhere people would not expect him.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"I wanted to try anything to find you," he admitted and Kyoko blushed. So he really did remember her?

"Thank you, Corn," she whispered and heard the silence on the other end of the phone. "Do you think you could come? I can get to the train station if that's easie-"

"Stay where you are. Tell them that you're having someone meet you. I'll be sure to bring enough money so get something to eat, just stay there," he told her. Kyoko nodded. Was Ren's love stronger than fairy magic? Wasn't Corn supposed to be the only one who remembered her?

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One

Besma0003, Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, Ladygraywolf, midori144, paulagato


End file.
